


Sweet Stars

by SebiGhoul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Armitage wears Kylos clothes and is adorable, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo and Armitage have a kid, Kylo got evicted lol, M/M, My first Star Wars fic, Omega Armitage Hux, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebiGhoul/pseuds/SebiGhoul
Summary: I'll be posting one chapter a week on Saturdays! If I forget to post feel free to harass me on twitter @PrettyPolyWrite.I've never written a star wars fic before, this is my first one, as well as my first post on ao3, so any criticisms, comments or recommendations are more than welcome.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Minor Armitage Hux's Mother/Maratelle Hux, Minor Han Solo/Leia Organa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Sweet Stars

Kylo stomps out of his house, slamming the door behind him, almost tripping as he makes haste down his porch steps. The stars stand blazing white against the night sky as he tramples through his mother’s garden, breaking several flower stems and getting a few rose thorns embedded in his bare shins. He has pants in his car, just in case he and his parents get in a fight at night. He can live in his boxers for a moment.

Kylo slides behind the wheel of his BMW, and out of his driveway, just as his father comes rushing out of the door behind him, wrapped in a bathrobe, shouting something Kylo can’t be bothered to hear. He turns down the street and watches his dad chase him down for a few feet in the side-view mirror, before he gives up and turns around, walking back to where Kylo’s mom waits on the porch, staring solemnly at her garden.

He drives for a long time, around blocks, down backroads, on highways, before he finally decides to get a drink. He needs it. He pulls into the pot-hole filled parking lot of his favorite bar, _Beli’s_. He pulls on the black jeans in the back seat and makes sure to lock his car. As he walks past the foggy windows to get to the front door he takes a look at himself, crinkled jeans, a wrinkled T-shirt, a ripped jean jacket thrown over it all, and unkempt hair down to his shoulders. He has bags under his eyes, and two dog tags around his neck. He sweeps his hair into a slightly more sophisticated look and enters the pub.

The instant he crosses the threshold of the doorway he can smell the alcohol, sweat, and hormones wafting off everyone in attendance. Booths with red leather covering their cushions sit against the right wall and the actual bar is to left, with 4 seater circular tables taking up most of the rest of the space. Save for a pool table in one of the leftmost corners and two rectangular tables that can host up to 8 each. The lighting of the room was purple nearest to the bar and faded to red most everywhere else.

He orders his drink; gin and tonic, only one, he did need to drive home, and claims a corner booth, looking over the patrons, and watching the game of pool from a distance.

Someone enters the bar, the bell chiming, and Kylos eyes wander to it. The poor redhead omega who just entered looks slightly older than him and plain miserable. Kylo’s heart breaks. He wants to help but knows not to bother. Instead, he catches his eye and offers a smile. The guy smiles back for a mere moment and heads up to the counter, ordering something. 

A rather broad individual, brunette, bearded, just slightly smaller then Kylo in build walks up behind the ginger, and lays a hand on his ass, making him tense up considerably. Kylo downs the rest of his drink.

The omega says something Kylo can’t hear and moves away from the brunette, shoving his arm away, but he persists, moving back next to him and slinging his arm around his shoulder. The ginger tries to move away again, but he’s being held in place, and he’s shaking horribly. 

Kylo sets 20$ on his table, getting a waitress’s attention so it isn’t stolen. He crosses the room to where the redhead is, and grips the alphas arm, shoving it away. He plants himself between the two.

“What the fuck do you think your doing, buddy?” The alpha slurs, leaning towards Kylo.

“I don’t enjoy people touching my boyfriend, pal.” It’s a lie, plain as day to anyone sober, but the guy believes it, grumbling something under his breath and storming off. 

“Thanks…” comes a small voice from behind him, and Kylo turns, to see the slightly shorter individual still looking shaken up, but a bit less horrified. 

“Its no problem, really.”

“My names Armitage,” 

“Kylo,” Armitage smiles, and looks at his drink, taking a tentative sip to get the taste, before taking a more confident swallow.

“So,” Armitage starts, pausing to lick his lips. “What brings you here?”

“A fight with my parents, you?” Armitage chuckles slightly.

“Same here,” His smile falters for a moment.

“Planning on heading back home?”

“No way. My dad’s a bit out of hand when he’s angry, I’d head to my mom’s house but they’re on vacation right now.” Kylo nods, hums in response.

“Sit with me?” He gestures to the barstools next to them. Armitage laughs a bit, sitting down, Kylo does the same, and orders a glass of water. “How long have you lived here? Haven’t noticed you around before.”

“Just over a month, my family decided to move here, I chose to follow to be near my mothers. Still haven’t found a place of my own yet, and my moms don’t trust me to stay at the house by myself, so I’m with my dad till they get back.” 

The conversation continues like that for a while, they bring up questions to one another when they find it necessary, Kylo makes a few flirtatious comments, and an hour passes by quick.

“I should probably head out soon,” Kylo double-checks the clock; 10:23 “I have work at 12:00, and things to do before then.” Armitage’s face falls to a frown. “Do you have a place to stay tonight?”

“No, left my money at home.” Armitage’s eyes flicker down to his drink before regaining eye contact. “Aside from to pay for this, of course,”

“You could spend the night at my place if you’d like.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude, and I’m sure your parents wouldn’t like it.” He shakes his head, not meeting Kylo’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, they really won’t care as long as your not a hookup,” Armitage’s face flushes slightly red, and his face quirks into a smirk.

“Do you bring those home often?”

“Nah, it’s only been a couple of times, and not for quite a while.” Armitage hums in response, rolling his eyes. “Come on, spend the night at my place, I wouldn’t want you sleeping on the streets.” Armitage sucks in his cheek.

“Fine. I suppose one night can’t hurt.” Kylo beams.

Kylo insists on covering Armitage’s bill until Armitage finally allows it. They head out to his car, Armitage hesitating before slipping into the passenger seat. Kylo starts it up and drives home. It only takes 5 minutes to arrive in his driveway, and Kylo shuts off the car.

“Are you sure they won’t mind me staying?” Armitage asks, stepping out of the car and marveling at the large house before him,

“Of course not, my parents are rather supportive of strangers.”

Armitage nods, and Kylo steps out of the car, leading him inside the house, stepping into the entry room. Thankfully, when Kylo peers into the living room, his parents are nowhere to be seen.

“Would you rather sleep on the couch or in my room?” Kylo asks, taking off the jean jacket he had swiped off the coatrack on the way out, hanging it back up in its place. 

“Your room, preferably,” Armitage says, looking around himself at the golden frames on pictures and mirrors, the small chandeliers seemingly anywhere they can be crammed, the candles decorating every surface. When he enters the living room he openly gawks at the large flat screen on the wall, if only for a moment before his eyes draw themselves to the lavish furnishing around the room.

“This way,” Kylo leads him up the stairs just to the side of the living room, which leads into a large attic bedroom. The rooms sparse furniture wise but the walls are filled with everything from band posters and movie merchandise to gay pride things and random backpack clips stuck to hooks. Several of the posters are taped together.

“You can sleep on the bed, I’ll take the floor.” Kylo says, flipping the light switch.

“It’s your house,” Armitage argues. “I’ll take the floor.”

“No you will not, you’re the guest.” Armitage scowled at him.

“I haven’t changed in like three days, I’m not sleeping in your bed.” Kylo pursed his lips and headed to the dresser next to his bed, taking out a pair of boxers, a black T-shirt, and a pair of dark blue pajama pants. He sets them in Armitage’s arms. 

“I can show you where the bathroom is, and get you a spare towel if you’d like to shower.” Armitage huffs

“A towel would be nice. Thanks.” Kylo chuckles and leads him to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the linen closet and showing him which supplies to use, then sets up a small sleep space in the corner with some extra blankets and pillows he had. He sits down and pulls out his phone.

Armitage only takes about 10 minutes before he comes out of the bathroom and back to Kylo’s room, wearing the clothes he was given, except the pants, in their place is a towel wrapped around his legs. Kylo cocks an eyebrow at him.

Armitage throws the pants in his face.

“They don’t fit. Do you have something smaller?” His face was slightly red.

“No,” Kylo said after a moment. “I’m pretty sure that was the smallest thing I had.” Armitage huffs and drops the towel, giving up covering his legs. Kylos eyes glance over him quickly before returning to his phone’s screen. Armitage doesn’t seem to notice.

He switches off the lights and crawls into the bed, wrapping himself in the blankets that sit there. 

It only takes Kylo a few minutes to start tossing and turning. His back ached slightly from laying in one position for too long, his arm ached for another. After 10 minutes of this, Armitage sits up in bed. 

“Jesus Christ, Kylo, get your ass up here or I won’t be sleeping.”

“...what?” _Is Armitage flirting?_

“You’d be surprised how much noise your tossing around makes.”

“Oh.” Kylo sits up, looking towards the shadow of Armitage he can make out in the dark. “I can try to be quieter?”

“I can tell you’re uncomfortable, just come up here, your bed is big enough for both of us.” Kylo sits up, leaving his things on the floor, and moves to the bed. Armitage moves over next to the wall, and Kylo slips in next to him. They both sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting one chapter a week on Saturdays! If I forget to post feel free to harass me on twitter @PrettyPolyWrite.
> 
> I've never written a star wars fic before, this is my first one, as well as my first post on ao3, so any criticisms, comments or recommendations are more than welcome.


End file.
